


Third Time's the Charm | Sweet Yandere x Willing Listener [SFW-ish]

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Cake, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, First Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neighbors, No Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Crush, Shyness, Size Difference, Sweet, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: You are a beautiful woman, though a little conscious about your height. The love of your life is a muscular, tall man more than double your size. You frequent the same gym he does. You make sure to be very noticeable in his presence, but he never does notice you.Tired of spending your days spying on him through his window hoping he might one day make the first move, you decide to take the matter into your own hands. You move to become his next-door neighbor and launch a series of attacks.First, you try a friendly approach.Second, you try seduction.Nothing seems to work. Desperate to be his, you bring out the big guns.Third Time's the Charm========================================================================DUDE how did I even manage to make the "parts" so even!? Like damn I'm pretty proud of this one!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Third Time's the Charm | Sweet Yandere x Willing Listener [SFW-ish]

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
==========================================================================================

The script was intended as a single performance, but if you want to split it into several parts of more reasonable length, end the first 2 parts after each [door closes] marker and [optionally] add a small (~3-5 min?) improv of her fangirling at her place afterward, referencing the events of the encounter (OMG HE WAS SO HANDSOME AND SMELLED SO GOOD AND HAD CUTE SLIPPERS OMGOSH UwU).

Then you can perform the rest of the script as a single performance (gonna be long) or further split it into smaller parts, preferably as marked by the double lines.  
===============================================================================================

P.S. Yes, I know Tokarev is a 9mm and not a .45

Feel free to replace the expletives/terms of endearment/instances of taking the Lord's name in vain/sfx I used in the script. Modify the dialogue accordingly if you do, though!  
===============================================================================================

[doorbell rings] https://www.zapsplat.com/music/doorbell-ring-ding-dong/

[door opens] https://www.zapsplat.com/music/front-door-open-internal/

[cheerful, sugary] Hi! My name is [if you really don't want to use your own, I'm feeling Natalie on this one]

I'm sorry to bother you, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Really? I'm glad! I just moved in next door and wanted to introduce myself!

Oh yeah, now that you mention it, you do seem familiar! [fake hesitation] I wonder where I've seen you before...

Of course, that's right! The gym! What a coincidence, we're going to the same gym! And I guess at the same time, too. Yeah, it's a small world! [laugh]

[happy] I am very surprised you remember me though! [teasingly] You don't just remember a random face you've seen a couple of times, don't tell me you've been... Checking me out? [laugh]

[very glad] No, you don't have to deny it so fiercely, it's perfectly fine if you have! There's nothing wrong with sneaking a peek here and there. I'm sure it was just to see if my form was ok so you could help... [interrupted]

[dejected] Oh. Ok. [awkward laugh] You only remembered me because I'm so... Tiny? [more awkward laugh]

That's a bit... Well, no, it's ok, you're totally right! Especially from YOUR perspective, that makes sense! You're towering above me, and you're so... Wide [nervous laugh] One of your thighs is probably thicker than my waist when you're pumped... Right...

[short pause, then dejected]

You thought I was a child...? The first time? [awkward laugh]

[trying to be seductive] Well, I don't think there are children running around with hips like mine, though? I might be on the shorter side but it's pretty obvious that I'm a grown woman, wouldn't you say? From my lovely hourglass figure? Those hips don't lie... [giggle]

[hurt] Well no, you're right... I'm not implying you go around checking out schoolgirls and their hips for reference... That would be strange, yeah...

[excited a bit] Oh my, thank you! I hope you aren't just saying this to...

You really like them? Whew! I take pride in my legs, thank you for noticing! I work very hard on them, but I think it's mostly genetics. My mom... [realizes she's rambling]

[regaining your composure] A-anyway, I brought you a gift! You know, because you're my new neighbor and I want us to be close! You know, in case something happens or...

No, I really want to! I know I don't have to, but I have a feeling we're going to be seeing each other more and more from now on and I really want to be on good terms with my neighbor!

So yeah, here! It's a bottle of wine. It's not much but I hope you'll enjoy it! It's of the nicer kind. [nervous] I-I was even thinking that maybe I could come in and we could get to know each other over a glass or two. You know, so it's not just an empty "hi, how are you doing" between us [giggle] I feel like we could become friends! With the common hobby and all...

You... You don't drink? Well me neither, but I thought that this was kind of a special occasion and that it wouldn't hurt to maybe... [interrupted]

That's not a problem at all, we don't need actual wine glasses! I'm sure you have some regular glasses or mugs at least... O-or your shaker? You know, the one you use for protein shakes?

You just don't drink..? Oh, ok... Is it like a health issue? [awkward] I mean I know you are... [realizes she's revealing too much] you MUST be sticking to a strict diet to maintain a body like this, but...

[getting desperate] Great! Not a health issue. So how about you just have a sip or two with me to broaden your horizons? Just a fun experiment, like trying new food! I heard that this brand is really quite something! Totally worth trying! And with how... big you are, I'm sure it will be fine! Just a little bit, a little toast to celebrate me becoming your new neighbor? Come on, it would be rude to... [interrupted]

You just don't drink, I see. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so pushy. No, no, you don't have to apologize! I understand. It's actually very admirable. You're very impressive. Your willpower, I mean. Is very impressive.

Yeah, I get it. No, I'm fine, really! I'm not offended or anything, just a bit... Yeah. I was looking forward to getting to know you!

[hopeful] Oh really? How about I just come in for a little chat then? No wine?

You could make us some tea or coffee and we could...

Oh, you're going out in 30 minutes? Yeah, a shower... I don't think you need one though, you look... And smell... Very clean and fresh to me... [awkward laughter]

I see, I'll leave you to it then. No, please don't apologize, I'm the one that kept pestering you! Yeah, it was lovely chatting with you! Thank you.

[a hint of biterness] Please enjoy your date!

[relieved] Oh, ok! Then whatever it is, I hope it goes great! See you around! Bye!

[door closes] https://www.zapsplat.com/music/large-heavy-wooden-front-door-close-2/  
================================================================================================

[doorbell rings]

[door opens]

Hi, it's me again! [name]! The girl next door! And your kind-of-gym-buddy [laugh]

Yeah! It's so nice of you to always wave and smile back at me!

No, I get it, you have your earbuds in and you're hyped up for training, you don't go there to talk to people, duh [awkward laugh]

You always look so focused and into it, I wouldn't want you to disturb your routine just to small talk with me anyway.

But I didn't come by to try to make you feel guilty, I actually need a favor! I'm baking a cake and I realized halfway through that I'm short an egg! Silly me [laugh] I'm actually pretty good with housework, but I really just forgot somehow. I thought I had enough. My mind was elsewhere I guess [giggle]

[nervous] Y-yeah, one egg. A singular egg. I know I should just go and buy some but I don't really use eggs for anything else and the closest store only sells 10-packs and up.

I know, right? It would be wasteful! Plus that's what good neighbors are for, right? I promise I'll make it up to you somehow! Of course, I also brought my purse so I can pay you back for the egg as well, [slightly suggestive] on top of anything else you might want me to do...

Oh, you're gonna go get it? Sure! But while we're at it... And I'm assuming you're not leaving or in need of a shower [laugh]

Would you mind if I came inside? I would really REALLY love to see how you have your place decorated! You know, for inspiration? I'm still not sure what I want to do with mine and it would help me BIG TIME if I could see what you did with yours! Please? Just a quick tour, it will only take a minute!

Oh come on, pretty please? I'm sure you have great taste in interior decor and it would be so inspiring to see your place...

[seductive] Plus, it would make me even more indebted to you and we could discuss some form of compensation... I know you're a great guy and you would never abuse my gratitude... But I really want to pay you back somehow... I'm sure you can think of SOMETHING you would like me to do for you... And if you can't really think of anything right now, I'm sure we will figure it out if you just let me in and give me a nice little tour...

A mess? No, no, I'm sure you're exaggerating...

Just a tiny little neighborly visit, come on! It's gonna be so much fun, and we can get to know each other... [interrupted]

Oh, come on, it can't be that bad! And I wouldn't mind anyway, I love cleaning, so it's not like a little dirt will scare me... [realization]

[excited] Actually, it's perfect! I can help you clean! Or do it for you, you would just have to chat with me while I'm at it? Or watch me at least? I'm very proud of my housekeeping skills, I'm sure I could teach you something useful! I could give you tips and... [interrupted]

[getting desperate] I promise I wouldn't make it weird or embarrassing for you, I would just be returning a favor! There's nothing wrong with letting your neighbor help you out, I'm sure it would be mutually beneficial!

[desperate AF] Of course you wouldn't be! You would NOT be abusing my gratitude, I WANT this!

[pleading] No, no, no, no, don't just close the door, please? It's not like I'm gonna steal anything... It's fine if you don't want me to come inside, but don't just close the door in my face...

[genuinely bamboozled, slow] Candid camera? What do you mean? No... I... What? No, I'm not wearing a hidden camera, why would you think that...?

[excited] But actually, how about we make sure together? [seductively] How about you inspect me for any hidden cameras, big boy? I don't even know where I'd fit them in these clothes but by all means, please... [interrupted]

[discouraged] Fine... I get it... Just... Yeah, I'll wait here. Yep, just one egg. That's it. Thank you. Take your time!

[short pause]

[quietly, to herself] Fuck, what do I do now? Fuck...

[sugary sweet] Wow, that was quick. You even managed to wash it for me? Thank you so much! Are you sure you don't want anything in return? It could be a big favor, I don't mind... I'm sure you'd end up more than returning it in the future...

[dejected] No? Ok... Please let me at least pay you for the egg... $10 should be enough, right?

[desperate] No, no, I insist! You can't just give me one for free! Please...

Ok, I'll... Yeah... Well, thank you so much for your help! And I'm sorry for wasting your time...

[awkward laugh] That's very kind of you... No, I get it. I'll go finish the cake. Thank you so much!

Yes, you too! Please have a wonderful rest of the day...

No, I'm not offended, I understand that it's your place and you don't feel comfortable letting a random girl in...

Yeah, I wouldn't want you to feel embarrassed about your mess. Although I still think you're totally exaggerating and that it would be nice... [interrupted]

Yeah. I'm sorry. Well, I'll see you around then! Till the next time! Bye!

[door closes]  
================================================================================================

[doorbell rings]

[door opens]

Hi! Guess who's here to bother you again [awkward laugh]

Yeah I did, I finished the cake! I think it turned out lovely, and I wanted to treat you to some as a thank you! It wouldn't be what it is if it wasn't for you... For your help I mean [nervous giggle]

[excited] Oh my! Really!? You could smell it all the way here? And you were... Salivating?

Oh no, I'm so sorry! I know what torture... It is... [heavy breathing] To desperately crave something... To only be able to admire from afar, steal glances, trace wafts of smell...

[regaining composure] A-anyway, I'm assuming... You didn't have time to... To think about my offer? Of helping you with cleaning? Or with [suggestively] ANYTHING else? Given how beautiful and delicious the cake we made together is, I now have even more reasons to want to repay you somehow! Please? I feel bad not being able to... [interrupted]

Ok. Yes. Of course. I won't force you into this conversation again. And I won't ask you to let me in again, although I REALLY would not mind any mess you could conceivably... [interrupted]

No, it's ok. I get it. I'm glad you are glad you could help [awkward laugh]

But since you won't let me inside... I thought I'd bring you some so you can have it on your own! Here, please have a slice!

No, no, it's really no problem at all! Please have it! I know you've done so much for me already, but I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on it! Pretty please? With whipped cream on top? [giggle] Just like this slice of cake?

[getting desperate] Come on, you said the smell alone made you drool! There's no way you don't want to at least take a bite, right? I tried some before and it's really good, you're going to love it! Plus it will make me feel terrible if you refuse, like I'm a failure... If I can't even bake a simple cake, then no one would want me to be their housewife, right? [nervous laugh] Please?

[confused] You... What? You think... I'd make a wonderful housewife for someone? [suspicious] Why would you say that? Isn't that a bit hypocriti... [interrupted]

[bashful] C-c-cute...? And my legs...? What about them? [delighted giggle]

[elated] Oh my... Thank you so... So much... You have no idea... No idea...

[realization] Oh. You're probably just saying that. I mean why would you be so... Uninterested if you actually thought that? [bitter laugh] I'm sorry... I took your politeness too seriously. I... [interrupted]

[awkward] No, there is no need to say all that. I'm sorry if you felt like I expected you to flatter me. I'm really sorry.

Anyways, will you please have a slice of the cake? I put it on a plate for you and decorated it and all, please, PLEASE humor this silly neighbor girl...

[excited] You will? Really!? Yes! Here you go! Please let me know if it's any good! I hope you'll like it, but please don't pull your punches if there's anything wrong with it.

[panicked] No no no no, please taste it here with me, I want to see your reaction... Please?

Thanks! So, how is it?

[satisfied giggle] Intense, you say? Well of course! There is a secret ingredient in it, you know? I wonder if you can guess what it is! [giggle]

No, that's not it. There is some juice in it, but no grape juice! Good guess though! How about you take another bite and try again?

[amused] Ginger? Nope, that's not it either! Want a hint? Then one more bite please, a big bite for a big boy [giggle]

That's it, such a ferocious bite... [giggle]

Here's the hint: the intensity of flavor is not actually DIRECTLY caused by the secret ingredient, it's meant to cover it! [giggle]

Any last guess? You know what they say, third time's the charm!

[very satisfied and excited] Awwwwww, you were so close! Unfortunately, "oh fuck" is not the secret ingredient. [giggle] But in all honesty, you couldn't have possibly guessed right! It's quite an exotic cooking ingredient. Are you ready?

Drumroll, please... The correct answer is...

Rohypnol! [giggle]

Yeah, it's supposed to work very quickly! Are your muscular legs getting all weak and soft already? [giggle]

Don't worry, I may not look like it but I'm pretty strong! I won't be able to support your weight for long but I can at least make sure you don't hit your gorgeous head on your way down [giggle]

[optional plate shattering sfx]

Ooooopsie! Don't collapse just yet, let me first... Push you gently inside... Here we go, just lean on me and let your big body crumble. Now, imma close the door... And... [giggle]

[door closes]  
================================================================================================

[consider fading the next line in/improvising some wake-up lines]

[desperate] Shhhhhh, ssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please don't struggle, please, please, PLEASE?

Lookie, I have this gun here. You're a big boy... Such a big boy... But it's a .45 cal and it's point-blank. If I shot you, you'd probably... [sad] Before anyone could save you. Save us.

[changes topic] But I don't even want to think about that. So please be a good boy, a sweet boy, and don't struggle, ok? God, I love you so fucking much, please don't struggle... I'm so sorry for this...

You're gagged honey bear... I can't take it out, you could scream for help... [nervous] O-or say mean things...

And yes, your legs are unrestrained but please don't try to like kick or choke me, please... You could break me in half with them... With your shapely... Thick... Powerful legs... But please don't, I'm not here to hurt you! [realizes she's supposed to be threatening him, not comforting]

I mean... I have this gun here so please be a sweet boy and don't struggle, ok?

Yes, looking around is ok. We're in the living room! Your hands are tied to the radiator... I hope it doesn't hurt or feel too uncomfy.

I wanted to just tie you up in your bed so you'd be all cozy and warm... But I couldn't get you on it, honey bear. I'm not strong enough. Plus the only thing in here tough enough to really keep you down is the radiator.

You won't believe me, but it actually took me an hour to get us here [giggle] Even though all I had to do was drag you like 10 meters [use 30 feet/yards (TF you do overseas xD) if you want!] from the door and tie your hands to the pipe... You're so big... My big boy... I had no idea, all these years... I mean I could see, but being close enough to actually touch you is a completely different experience... This position... With you lying on your wide back and me on top of you... Straddling you... makes me realize just how CRAZY the size difference between us is... [sad] You were right before. I AM just a child next to you.

But I can still make you happy, ok? I know you're living alone, so I... Even if I'm so small... Would be an upgrade, right? I know you feel sad and lonely sometimes, and listen to depressing songs and stuff... That you want something more. That you want someone to make you happy. To take care of you and make your life easier.

I can. I WILL.

I know everything about you, honey bear... I LOVE everything about you.

[heartfelt] I love you. Only you. You are the first person I ever loved. My one and only.

[surprised] Oh... Did THAT finally make your heart throb? You gave me nothing, no reaction when I practically begged you to let me be of use to you... In any way... But I confess my feelings and suddenly your breath quickens? [giggle] My, my, and I thought I knew everything about you, but guess not. Turns out you are a hopeless romantic.

[satisfied] Honey bear, please don't deny it... I felt a shiver run through your divinely sculpted body... You actually like this, don't you? You like it when I tell you that I'll make you happy. Take care of you. 

[gasp of realization, then giddy] Oh my... You actually meant it. When you said I was cute... When you complimented my legs... Twice... [warm, satisfied laugh]

So this is why you're so cooperative... I thought you were just scared of the gun, but you actually want this... You want ME, don't you?

No way... Were you... [teasingly] Were you into me from the start? Were you... Crushing on me? [excited giggle]

Oh God... If you really wanted me that bad... That would be... [happy sounds]

Anyways, what was I even on about? I'm so sorry, I'm too excited to think clearly... I swear I'm not like this with housework and stuff, I'll be a good wifey [use girlfriend if preferred]... I'll take care of all your needs... My big boy... I'll keep your belly full, your... [giggle] Our! Home clean, and your mind relaxed. I'll make you happy. I promise. You will see... My honey bear...

[excited, amused; teasingly] But not for free.

[short pause for tension]

[giggle] Don't look so scared, I'm kidding! [laugh] Well, not entirely. Nothing's ever free, you know~?

So let me get to the payment details [giggle] [slow, affectionate] For a devoted life companion who will do her absolute best to make you the happiest man alive... Who will love and cherish you unconditionally until her last breath... Who will be your little Sun on a dark day and your little breeze when the real Sun gets too oppressive [giggle]

Your price is... [longing] And it's a price specifically tailored to you... For a woman specifically tailored to you...

Your undivided love and devotion... And fidelity until death... And perhaps... After I've had the chance to prove myself to you... When you've totally fallen for me, body and soul... A tiny metal ring for my tiny ring finger [giggle]

What do you say, honey bear? Quite the deal, right? Irresistible, wouldn't you agree? [nervous giggle]

Will you please let me be a part of your life?  
================================================================================================

[getting desperate] So? What's your answer? Please admit you want me... Please? Honey bear? Please nod your head if you're ok with me...

[sad] You're not moving your head... Just trying to speak through the gag...

I'm sorry, honey bear... I can't take it out. It would kill me. If you said no, or that you hate me... If you called me names...

[determined] I can't take that risk. I am so sorry. I can't take it out unless you nod for me, looking me in the eyes. Please don't lie to me... Please... I know you so well, I WILL be able to tell. Please don't lie.

I... I think I can see the answer in your eyes already. But I want you to confirm it... My big boy... Please nod your head. Please?

[short pause; he nods]

[elated] Oh my, yes! You're not just...? Because of the gun? Honey bear, I'm so happy!

Thank you so much for nodding your head... You're so sweet... I really want to kiss you, I want to kiss you so bad... But I'm scared you will take it back if I take the gag out... I'm too much of a coward. I will just kiss you on the cheek... [peck] [giggle]

[teasingly] Honey bear, are you blushing? [giggle] [fangirly squeal] I love this embarrassed side of you! Let's see... [peck] [giggle]

You're so sweet... I'm so sorry I did this to you... But... Why didn't you just let me in, honey bear? If you wanted me all along? I'm so sorry for the drug... And this stupid gun... You know I'd never actually hurt you, right? Honey bear? I just needed something to convince you... Since I had nothing to tie your legs to.

Your eyes are darting between my face and the gun... [giggle]

[sad] Is it doubt in your eyes? [desperate] Please believe me, I'd never shoot you... Or even accept the POSSIBILITY of it happening.

The gun... It's not even loaded, honey bear, see? Let me point it to the side and pull the trigger for you...

[pistol dry-firing] [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/tokarev-semi-automatic-pistol-dry-fire/]

Lookie, I'll even cycle the action and fire again...

[pistol dry-firing] [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/tokarev-semi-automatic-pistol-cock-and-dry-fire/]

See? I'd never hurt you, my big boy...

[abrupt stop; he tenses up and looks scary]

[panic] W-w-why... Why are you looking at me like this? Honey bear? [realization; you no longer have anything to threaten him with] 

Oh fuck. I shouldn't have... Shit. Yeah. I should have waited until after... Or, I don't know... Actually, now that I think about it, this wasn't well planned out at all. What the hell was I going to do after my confession anyway? I'd have to untie you... Take the gag out...

[teary, pleading] I'm sorry, please don't hurt me... Please, PLEASE don't throw me off... Honey bear... I promise I'll make you happy, please let me... Give me a chance... Let's just pretend the gun is loaded, ok? Please...

[desperate] At least tell me you love me too, even if you don't...

But you do, right? Please... I'll take the gag out and you will say it, ok? Please... Just give me that at least... Please...

I'll untie you afterwards and you can do whatever you want with me, but please... At least this... I know it's how you feel deep down... Honey bear... 

[happy, excited] Oh my, you're nodding... You're nodding so eagerly! And your eyes are as bright as ever... You aren't lying! You really ARE going to say it! [hesitant] Right...?

Thank you... Thank you so much... I love you. I promise I'll make you happy. I'm sorry. For everything. Screw this gun [laugh]

[throw that thing] https://www.zapsplat.com/music/small-light-plastic-object-drop-on-ground-3/

[heavy breathing] I've never been happier... I love you so so much...

[deep exhale] [resolved] But it's time. I'll take the gag off, ok? Here you go... I love you, honey bear. Will you admit you love me too?

[elated, optional happy squeals] Yes... Yes... God... Fuck, I can't believe this is happening... I'm so sorry... Can I kiss you? Please? Y-yeah?

Ok. Here goes [smol kiss]

That was no good? I'm sorr... [he initiates a long, passionate kiss]

[gasping for air, delighted laugh] Honey bear... This is heaven... But... [curious] Why didn't you let me in? If you liked me all along? I pretty much begged you...

[short pause as he explains]

[bamboozled] A PRANK? You thought I was trolling you!? Like what, like in those programs where they record you giving in to a girl's seduction and call you a perv on TV? [laugh] So you're saying... That you had to RESIST me? My advances? That they had an effect? [kiss] I'm so glad...

[amused] No, it was NOT a scenario straight out of THAT kind of video! [hesitant] W-w-was it? Did you really see it that way? Oh shit... Yeah, I guess... I was acting pretty thirsty... [laugh] You know what's funny though? I was holding back, too! The entire time [laugh] I'm so damn thirsty for you that even that was me trying to be subtle about it [giggle]

Oh yeah, let me untie you!

[optional rope sfx]

[nervous] S-so... Like... W-what now, honey bear?

[happy] Yes! Of course! Of course I want to hit the gym together! I-if you're feeling ok after the drug already...

[starts rambling quickly, audio starts to fade out] I'm so happy~! Oh my gosh I always wanted to actually train with you, yes please! Obviously I will need to prepare a bit, like change my clothes and do my hair, you know, put it in a ponytail or something! And also pack my bag, and... Oh my God you don't expect me to like spot you though, right? I mean come on I barely squat your bench and... [fades out into silence]


End file.
